A natural tendency exists for a person having difficulty seeing something on a display to move the display closer. This is particularly easy to do with a handheld display device. Physical movement, however, is not always sufficient, for example, where a user still cannot see information clearly or not always prudent, for example, where the device comes so close to a user's face that the user loses sight of his surroundings. Current zooming solutions require a user to use a manual zoom function such as touch screen, mouse click etc. on the display device to increase the relative size of the item being viewed. Such an approach requires a manual, often non-intuitive action. As described herein, various exemplary technologies provide enhanced control of zooming and optionally other display functions.